ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Announcements
06/04/2018 by Margatroid Comments sections Up until today, comments were left on the bottom of the page in an OP - replies manner. However, we feel that this in turn encourages people to leave short and non-constrictive comments on articles. From today onwards, the comments sections will be arranged to be more similar to that of Wikipedia or Liquipedia in the form of a "Talk" tab at the top of the article. We feel this will encourage formal discussion in regards to articles and wouldn't take away from the article itself. Stubs and Missing Articles Today we are encouraging people to fill stub and missing articles! ''What is a "stub"? ''A "stub" is an article that is lacking in a significant amount of information and is too short to cover the subject appropriately. We want to fill this wiki with as much information as possible, to make it easy to read. Therefore, we want to improve these kinds articles. We also want to, of course, create articles that have not been created. To encourage this change, we will be introducing a list of stubs and missing articles so that they are easy to track and fill. You can find this list here. 13/03/2018 By Margatroid Rule Breaking Recently several Wiki articles have been vandalized. We would like to remind everyone that people who vandalize the wiki only once will be permanently banned immediately and if we find out who the perpetrators are further actions will be taken. Changes to "Pilots & Players" The Pilots & Players section has been significantly overhauled to make it more consistent with much of the rest of the wiki. The majority of the wiki documents important functionality and features of the game, virtual groups created by people and their roles in the community, communities that exist and guides on how to create ones own mods. However, previously the "Pilots & Players" section seemed to act more like a personal blog for those involved, which contrasted the rest of the wiki. Borrowing some logic from the rest of the wiki (and also inspired by rules from Liquipedia where players and teams are only allowed pages after they have achieved notable achievements or if they belong to notable organisations), the Pilots & Players section has now been changed to the following: * Only persons of notable status will be allowed to have their own wiki page relating to the Pilots & Players section. Persons of notable status may include the following: ** Game Developers, Feature Creators or Mod/Addon Creators of high status ** Leading figures of community sites (e.g. Admins, Mods etc) ** Server Owners ** High ranking members of squadrons (e.g. COs, XOs) ** Leading figures in virtual airlines ** Event organizers ** Individuals that may not meet any of the above but have a degree of significance from a specific sequence of events * People who are not eligible for any of the above may still have their name on the Pilots & Players page, but they will neither have a link to a page nor their own page. * Any pages that do not meet any of the above requirements will be removed from the wiki.